Just Friends
by Yet-Another-Weasley
Summary: CameronOC, turning into not really CameronHouse.. but hints. House sees Cameron on a date with some guy and Cameron sees the look on his face. She feels bad and figures she'd better explain herself. One Shot.


**Author's Note – New fanfic. Will start as Cameron/Other Character (not really a relationship though) and then will be House/Cameron or something of that sort. I just randomly came up with the idea and had to write it down. D**

Chapter 1-

It was the late afternoon on a Sunday and it was nice outside. Okay, so it wasn't nice, it was actually Thundering and Lightning-ing, but Cameron was happy. She sighed and took a sip of her hot tea.

"So, you've been doing well I see," she commented.

The man sitting across from her responded, "And so have you, _Dr._ Cameron. I always knew you'd have some great job like that one day. I mean, look at me, I work at performing arts school in Ohio and have done some Broadway work, but you're a _doctor_."

"So, how did you end up in Ohio anyway?" Cameron blushed at what he had said.

"After high school my parents announced that they were moving. I took a year off of school and moved up there with them. After I got settled in I looked for some colleges and basically that's it. My dad passed away about a year ago and my mom decided to move back here where she's originally from."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "Thanks, it's okay though. I'm just glad to be back home to start fresh again."

"Are you really staying?"

"Well, at least for a few months to make sure my mom is okay and settled in. After that I might travel around a bit. I've been working on a play and it's almost finished. A few people back in Ohio have looked at it and are looking forward to its completion."

"Oh, so being a Doctor is a great feat, but not writing play? When it's finished you have to let me read it."

Adien smiled, "Sure."

_Meanwhile…_

House was bored. He was so bored that he could no longer stand being bored in his own home so he decided to go be bored and go window shopping in town. Sure, it was rainy out, but he didn't care. He got into his car and drove a couple of minutes to the shops in town; parking his car on the side of the road and giving the marking meter such a hard whack with his cane that it gave him an hour and forty-five minutes worth of credit.

Sighing, he stepped onto the sidewalk and peered into one of the shops. There was a toy store and next store was a book store. Unfortunately, the toy store was closed, but he peered inside anyway. He watched as a model train set went around and around the tracks. There was a small bucket of water with a wind up plastic frog swimming around. A sign in the background displayed Yo-yos and Frisbees. House wondered why he hadn't come earlier. Toy stores are great!

He walked down the sidewalk and looked into the bookstore. There was a rack of Stephen King novels in the front and shelves full of magazines and newspapers on the left. _Ehh, I'll stop by on the way back_, he thought and kept walking. Now he walked by a small restaurant. It was a pretty good size, but seemed small squeezed in between the other stores. It seemed like a pretty random place to stick a diner. As he walked on by, he peered into the window. There was a family eating dinner, a man drinking a coffee; one of the waitresses was rolling silverware inside napkins… In the last booth by the window there was a man and a woman having dinner. House shrugged, why would anyone eat at a diner when Wilson was like a personal chef?

He was about to just walk by the diner when he noticed something about the girl in the last booth. She looked just like… Cameron? Cameron glanced out the window at House but then quickly cast her eyes downward. House stared for a few minutes and then rushed off.

Ian just gave Cameron a weird look, "You know that guy?"

"Who?"

"The guy that was just staring at you, Ally, who else?"

"Him? No."

"Okay," he decided not to argue.

A little while later, Ian was saying goodbye to Cameron at her apartment door.

"You sure you don't want to come in?" she asked politely.

"It's okay; I told my mom I'd be home at a certain time. I'll talk to you later."

They hugged and he started walking down the corridor.

"Bye," Cameron smiled.

What started off as a great day had taking a downfall. Once again, House had ruined her day, but it wasn't his fault. Still, she didn't understand the look of astonishment on House's face. He didn't have feelings for her, they were coworkers. Her personal relationships and life shouldn't be such of a shock to him. She needed to talk to him.

About forty minutes later, she was standing outside his doorstep. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It was pouring out and she hoped House answered the door soon because she was completely drenched and quite cold.

A man opened the door, but it wasn't House. Actually, it was Wilson.

"Hey, Allison, are you okay?" he asked, letting her inside.

Allison scanned the room and almost didn't her what he had said, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Is House here? I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Oh, yeah, let me go get him. I hope I'm not ruining anything… it's officially my job to answer the door incase its people selling things. You know how House is."

She nodded.

"You can sit down if you'd like. I'm sure House wouldn't mind."

"Thanks." She sat down in a blue chair and looked to see what was playing on the TV. She was surprised to see that it wasn't General Hospital, but the SciFi channel that was playing; then again, Wilson was probably watching the TV since House was in the other room.

Ten minutes later House limped out, but he didn't take a seat.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk about today."

"What about it?"

"Ian and I; it's not what you think."

"And what did you think I thought?" he asked, but he was surprised to find that he was glad Cameron and this other guy weren't and _item_.

She looked up at his eyes and then down to the ground, "Nothing, I'm just stupid." She got up to leave, "Sorry I bothered you."

House didn't know what to say; Cameron always baffled him. He just let her leave and watched her run through the torrential downpour to her car. That was when Wilson came out of hiding.

"You let her get away?" Wilson asked, "Moron."

House gave him a mean look and started limping out of the room.

"You were jealous when you saw her with some other man, weren't you? Just admit it! You are such an ass. Every chance you get with someone you ruin it for yourself. I used to feel sorry for you, but not anymore!"

"Well what am I supposed to do, say I love her? Yeah, that'll be great. Cuddy, Chase, and Foreman will have a field day! And Cameron will be so happy I won't be able to bear it."

"You know, this isn't about making everyone else happy, it's about making yourself happy, too."

"You haven't been happy since the day I met you and that was back in the Stone Age."

House just walked away and locked himself in his room for hours. It wasn't until eight o' clock that night that he came out. He opened the door and was about to leave when Wilson caught him.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"We ran out of milk and I need batteries for my Gameboy," he replied, "Would you like me to pick you anything up, _Mom_?"

Wilson just laughed at House's sarcastic tone, "No, I'm good."

Little did Wilson know, House wasn't going to Wawa to pick up some milk and batteries…

It was nine o'clock and Cameron had just finished reading a book. Rainy days were great for reading; at least, that's what she thought. She placed the book down and looked out the window, noticing a car pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex. Nobody got out of the car for a while, but eventually she saw a figure get out and go to the front door. She sighed and wondered who it was, probably one of her neighbors.

She went out into her kitchen to make some hot chocolate while she watched the news when someone knocked on her door.

Nearly spilling hot water on her foot, she yelled, "I'll be right there." And placed her mug on the counter, before fixing her hair a bit in the hall mirror; after being out in the rain today, it was a mess.

She opened the door to find out standing there.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about earlier. You're right."

"Right about what?" she asked, kind of bewildered at his appearance at her doorstep.

"Whatever you were thinking about earlier."

"Ian and I are old friends, that's it."

"Good," and then the sarcasm returned to his voice, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt or to be distract at work."

Cameron rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was smiling, "Do you want some coffee or tea or something. I have hot chocolate, too, just made it."

"Uh, no thanks. I'll, uh see you at work tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled, closing her apartment door as he made his way down the corridor. She couldn't see it, but he was smiling, too.

**Author's Note- Wow, that was fun to write. It's a one shot because I don't know how to continue it. I didn't want to stray too far from how the characters act and tried to stay away from fluffy. I hope it was good. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
